pokemonlpfandomcom-20200214-history
Generation V
mod 4}}|0=Black|1=White|2=Black 2|3=White 2}} |primary= mod 2}}|0=Black|1=Black 2}} |secondary= mod 2}}|0=White|1=White 2}} |maingames= , |region=Unova |ndex=649 |debuten=March 4, 2011 |enden=October 12, 2013 }} Generation V is the fifth installment of the Pokémon series. Like previous generations, the first installments, , were released as a pair. However, unlike previous generations, the games were followed by two sequels— , instead of a third version. For the first time since Generations I and (following the internal identification of rather than the advertised console), the games were released on the same platform as the previous generation's core series titles, in this case the Nintendo DS. Unova, the new region introduced in this generation, is known to be far away from the regions of previous generations. Unlike the past four, Unova is based on an area outside of , drawing inspiration from the . The Generation V games are able to communicate with the five Generation IV games in the same way that the Generation IV games can communicate with the five Generation III games, with players able to transfer Pokémon via a method similar to Pal Park. Pokémon caught in a Generation III game are able to move forward to Generation V by passing through Generation IV games. Black and White occur an unknown amount of time after Generation II and Generation IV. The who stole the makes a , saying that while he had intended to revive Team Rocket upon returning home, he instead fell in love and had a son. Cynthia mentions visiting the Distortion World and being defeated by a as Sinnoh League . Black 2 and White 2 occur two years after the events of Black and White. Advances in gameplay Being the first games on the same console as their predecessors since Generation II, the Generation V games enhance the Pokémon experience on the DS in several ways. Advancements introduced in Generation V include: * The addition of 156 new Pokémon, bringing the total to 649. No new evolutionary relatives of previous Pokémon are introduced, and in Black and White, no Pokémon from previous generations can be caught in Unova itself until after the National Pokédex is obtained. * The addition of 92 new moves, bringing the total to 559. * The addition of 41 new Abilities, bringing the total to 164. Many older Pokémon are allowed to have new Abilities, including some that were introduced in Generation III and Generation IV, by transferring them from the . This effectively gives most Pokémon three legitimate Abilities, rather than the two which have been standard since Generation III. * Yet another region to explore, the Unova region, far away from the previous four and based on , rather than a region of Japan. * A new villainous team, Team Plasma, whose goals include separating the worlds of Pokémon and humans to make a black and white world. * Triple Battles and Rotation Battles are now a part of gameplay, which are variations of battling like Double Battles. * The introduction of the , a new battle mode which can stack with Double, Triple, and Rotation Battles. * The introduction of , where Double Battles against wild Pokémon can occur. * The introduction of phenomena, occurrences which involve wild Pokémon or items moving and making sounds to indicate their position, somewhat similar to the Poké Radar. * The introduction of seasons, which alternate every month. * Expanded variance in camera placement, making the cities and towns of Unova more realistic and lifelike. There are also curves in places like Castelia City, Dragonspiral Tower, and the Skyarrow Bridge. * The Poké Mart is now combined with the Pokémon Center. * Introduction of the Entralink, which allows players to visit each other in-game in Black and White, rather than just inside of the Union Room or the Underground. * The new Pokémon Global Link, which allows players to connect their games to the internet to view statistics or download some changes to the games, such as the design of the Pokédex. This also grants players access to the Pokémon Dream World, where players may befriend Pokémon and send them over to their games. * The weather and current time are now displayed on the bottom screen during battle when making selections as to what to do during the turn. * One new variant of Poké Ball, the , retaining the 25 found in previous games. ** The Apricorn Poké Balls and the are inaccessible without hacking and do not function as Poké Balls even if acquired; however, Pokémon caught in these Poké Balls in retain them when sent to a Generation V game. * Pokémon battle sprites now animate constantly, rather than simply animating upon exiting a Poké Ball as in previous generations. These animations are reminiscent of those of , rather than the two-sprite distortion method that has been the standard since . The speed at which Pokémon move slows as the goes down and with most status conditions ( Pokémon do not move at all). * When a Pokémon is affected by a status condition, in addition to slowing movement, it also glows a color depending on the status condition. does not have a color, but uses a different sprite that depicts the Pokémon with its eyes closed. * The back sprites of Pokémon show the Pokémon's body in full, with their poses and animations being the same as the front sprite, but as seen from behind. ** This enables dynamic camera movements during battle, e.g. it can zoom in or out and focus on specific Pokémon as the battle progresses. * The battle music changes under certain conditions. When one of the player's Pokémon on the battlefield has 20% HP or lower remaining, the music changes to a faster, more suspenseful music. When battling a Gym Leader's last Pokémon, the music also changes. * The overworld music also changes in certain circumstances. Almost all the routes now have instruments that differ between the seasons, and layers that activate and deactivate when the player walks or stops, respectively; while music that plays in some towns and cities have layers that can be added by talking to citizens. These people can be seen playing different musical instruments like piano, guitar, etc. * Pokémon names are displayed with proper capitalization, rather than having all capital letters, as it was prior to Generation V. * The number of boxes in the Pokémon Storage System has been increased from 18 to 24. However, players initially start with only 8 boxes. After placing one Pokémon in each of the 8 boxes, they will receive an additional 8 boxes, for a total of 16. After placing one Pokémon in each of the 16 boxes, they will finally receive their last 8 boxes, for a total of 24 and a storage total of 720 Pokémon. * TMs have expanded from 92 to 95. Many of the 92 TMs found in Generation IV contain different moves. ** In addition, TMs now have infinite uses, like HMs. *** To prevent repeated usage of TMs for the purpose of PP restoration, when a Pokémon forgets a move in order to learn from a TM or HM, the move learned takes on the current of the move replaced (up to its own maximum). * The number of HMs has been reduced from eight to six. The first four remain the same as during the first four generations; HM05 is now and HM06 is now . * The trading process has been upgraded: players may now trade Pokémon directly from their PC boxes, without having to place offered Pokémon in their party first. The Global Terminal also allows players to trade using this method. Furthermore, players can trade outside of the Pokémon Center via . * The expansion of Key Item registration: Multiple items, and even several menu screens, may be registered simultaneously. Pressing the Y button now brings up a quick access menu of the registered commands. * While the framerate for the overworld is still 30, the framerate has been increased to 60 for battles, the title screen, and 2D menus. However, the opening only has a framerate of 15. * When Pokémon are sent out, there is a sound effect and visual effect as they land which varies depending on the weight of the Pokémon (unless it's a Pokémon that stays airborne like , , or ; or it is or ). Alterations from Generation IV * The abandonment of Pokémon Super Contests and the Pokéathlon in favor of the Pokémon Musical, a different type of competition which does not factor in a Pokémon's moves. * Seals and Ball Capsules are no longer available for use on Poké Balls. * The does not exist in this generation. Instead, is now a move. * 's appliance forms are now no longer Pokémon; instead, they are and the type of their special move. * Pokémon in the party can no longer follow the player outside of battle in any point of the game. * The abandonment of encounter rate differences based on the time of day. * The option to have the Running Shoes on at all times, as in HeartGold and SoulSilver, has been removed. * In the , there is no longer an option to set all Pokémon at level 100. * Items are displayed in a list format rather than the six-cell pages that were seen in HeartGold and SoulSilver. * Record mixing is no longer a feature. * The abandonment of Game Corners. * The persistent bottom-screen menu from is no longer present, as that screen now displays the C-Gear. The menu is brought up on the touch screen in the same way, though, with X. * The way some Key Items are used, such as the Dowsing Machine, has been altered. * no longer inflicts damage outside the battle. * Badges are no longer necessary in order to use HM field moves. * The Elite Four no longer have to be battled in a set order. * Shiny Pokémon no longer sparkle if they break out of a Poké Ball. * Many Pokémon have their experience yield changed, which is no longer limited to 255. ** Additionally, the experience formula now takes in account difference between Pokémon's levels. * In the Vs. Recorder's Browse Mode, it is no longer possible to change the interface's color to the previous color in the line by tapping the left border of the touch screen. Tapping either border will change it to the next color in the sequence. * Nintendo DSi systems connected to an Internet router requiring the "advanced setup" option are now compatible with online features, such as the Global Terminal. * Battle-only forms, such as 's or 's now use their own minisprites, rather than using default form's minisprite. Additionally, Cherrim's Sunshine Form minisprite is different than the one used in HeartGold and SoulSilver. * The HP bar now empties as soon as the move animation ends, simultaneous to the animation of the Pokémon's body "blinking" between visible and invisible. Previously, the HP bar did not empty until after the "blinking" animation was finished. Additionally in Double Battles (and Triple Battles) when move hits multiple targets, the HP bar now empties for all Pokémon at once rather one by one—first on player's side, then on opposing side. Due to this, messages have been changed to include the Pokémon. If a multi-target move misses one opponent (for any reason) but hits another, a message will appear first (if it was due to something else than immunity or protecting itself, otherwise the usual message appears), before the move's animation executes, and the missed Pokémon will not react to the animation. * When an Ability is activated during battle, it is shown as a green-blue arrow for the player's side or a red-yellow arrow on the opposing side instead showing it activated on the battle text. This has been changed to a black arrow for both sides in Black and White 2. Additionally, if the Ability is changed, the arrow appears, reflecting the Ability change that took place. * During breeding, offspring now have an 80% chance to have the Ability slot corresponding to their mother, unless it is a Hidden Ability; for example, with is more likely to breed with than with . Additions in Black 2 and White 2 * A sequel pair to the original pair of games, with an all-new story. * Pokémon from previous generations appear more often in Unova, even from the start. * The New Unova Pokédex includes a Habitat mode, allowing the player to select a specific area or route in Unova and view what Pokémon are known to inhabit it. * Entralink missions are replaced by Funfest missions, and can be played with or without connecting to other players. * New attractions, such as Pokéstar Studios and the Pokémon World Tournament. * All opponent Trainers now have fluidly animated sprites that move before battle. * Players can now use a new feature called the Unova Link, which lets the player make the game easier or harder, switch between Black City and White Forest, and cause certain events to happen by connecting to Black or White. * 's EV yield is changed from 1 Attack to 2 Attack. * Players can now move held items between Pokémon in their party. * Several new locations have been added to the map, including Aspertia City, Floccesy Town, Floccesy Ranch, Cave of Being, Virbank City, Virbank Complex, Pokéstar Studios, Castelia Sewers, Relic Passage, Clay Tunnel, Pokémon World Tournament, Reversal Mountain, Strange House, Lentimas Town, Seaside Cave, Humilau City, and Plasma Frigate. * The location of Victory Road on the Town Map has changed completely, from the west of the Pokémon League to the east of it. Region * Unova Starter Pokémon * * * Pokémon Introduced Below are the Pokémon introduced in this generation: Alternate Category:Games